Person of Interest
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Hal gets distracted by someone during a League meeting. Of course, he has to drag everyone down with him. - Diana is amused, Clark is mortified, Barry is curious, Shayera is interested, and Batman is Batman.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Justice League any of its characters. Big surprise there.

Happy Holidays Everyone! Here, have some more Batlantern. ❤

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Title: Person of Interest.**

The League was reunited in the meeting chamber for one of those boring meetings that tended to be scheduled when the world wasn't in imminent danger of being destroyed or whatever. Hal always tried to be too busy to attend, but that sadly didn't always work, which was the reason he was slouching in his chair, looking at the holographic pad between his hands as Superman droned on-

Except this meeting was turning out to be not as boring as he thought.

They were discussing Lex Luthor and his latest evil scheme (like they had to do every couple of months, it seemed), except this time it looked like he may have an alliance with another rich asshole this time instead of some super villain. A smoking hot, rich asshole that looked more like a model than a businessman. With his perfect face and body, and his collection of form-fitting suits that did a wonderful job showing his assets and must cost a fortune.

And yeah, maybe he should be paying attention to Wayne's possible ties with Luthor, but he was too busy browsing pictures of the man to care about them using their millions to conquer Earth or whatever shit they were planning.

Jesus Christ! How could anyone look so fucking good in _every_ goddammit pic? Not only professional ones- which hello photoshop, but even paparazzi photos and selfies that were taken with random people. Either the guy was a fucking god or an alien, or he paid people to delete bad photos from the internet.

Both options were equally likely to him, but he hoped for the former, for obvious reasons.

"He's hot," Hal declared, drawing the attention of every person around the table. "Oh, come on! I'm just pointing out the obvious here, people."

"He has a point," Hawkgirl commented with a smirk.

Hal grinned at her, but Superman quickly brought the conversation back on topic, cleaning his throat and shooting a look in his direction. Hal rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Bruce Wayne is working with Luthor."

"And how do you know that?" Flash asked.

"Because Wayne may be a lot of things, but a villain is not one of them."

"You know Wayne?" Hawkgirl asked with raised eyebrows.

"He dated Bruce Wayne some time ago," Wonder Woman commented, blue eyes sparkling.

"You what?!" Hal exclaimed over the surprised noises of the rest of the League. Everyone except Batman, of course. The guy was such a freak.

"It's not like-"

"Superman dated Bruce Wayne? How the hell did I miss that?"

Superman's face was red. "We didn't date exactly. We just went out a couple of times. And it wasn't as Superman, but Clark Kent."

"You dated someone that is considered one of the richest and most attractive men on the planet as a bumbling reporter from Kansas?" Flash asked, voicing the thoughts of pretty much half of the people in the room, and probably a lot more politely.

"I- We didn't date. We barely even kissed-"

"You kissed him?!"

"He kissed me," Superman muttered, for some reason looking morosely in Batman's direction. Maybe he expected Bats to put a stop to the conversation with a growl or a glare and make everyone go back to work. Yeah, like Hal was going to give him the chance to do that.

"Was he good?"

"What?!" Hal opened his mouth to talk, but Superman spoke again before he could say anything. "No. This conversation is over. We're here to discuss Luthor, not talk about- about anything else."

Hal blinked, more than a little surprised. By the looks on the others' faces, he wasn't the only one. Hal wondered if maybe Big Blue was a little resentful because whatever he had with Wayne was just a fling. He didn't seem like the type who liked that sort of thing.

Guess it would be kinda shitty to ask if he could introduce them. Ah, well.

In the silence that followed, Hal found himself turning to the last person he would have thought to break the tension.

"What about you, Spooky? Wayne's from Gotham so you must know if he's on the dark side, right?"

Batman watched him for a moment. "I have no evidence of Wayne or his company being involved in any illegal activities, but I will look into it."

"Great! You need any help with that? I can trail Wayne, make sure the guy isn't doing anything he shouldn't," He added with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Or I could talk to him. You know. Ask him if he's working with Luthor. Or if he wants to kiss me and not-date me."

"Hal," Flash groaned at his side.

"Green Lantern stays out of Gotham, and if you want to embarrass yourself you will do so without involving the League."

"Embarrass myself? What the hell are you talking about, Spooky? As if Wayne could say no to this," Hal said with a smug grin, pointing at himself. He may not be drowning in money, but he knew he looked damn fine, thank you very much.

And then he blinked, a frown quickly forming on his face. Was Batman smiling right now? What the hell?

"You don't think I can do it, huh? Well, Spooky, let me tell you I can fuck Wayne six ways to Sunday if I fucking want to!"

"That's enough!" Superman called in a firm, commanding tone just as Hal was about to lunge across the table to wipe the infuriating smirk off the fucker's face. "What you do or don't do is your business, Lantern, but this is not the place to discuss it. We're here to talk about serious matters, like Luthor and the threat he poses."

Hal shot another glare at Batman before settling back on his chair with a scowl. He'll show him. He'll show the fucker he could do whatever or _whoever_ the fuck he wanted.

He just needed to think of a way to get close to Wayne first.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** I don't think I'm the only one who believes this could be the start of a pretty hilarious story, but I've got plenty on my plate right now and I'm me, so yeah. I'm posting this as a one-shot only, and I hope to be able to write more of this at some point soon. *crosses fingers* I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you'll like to read more!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
